


one more someday

by AbeTheDadtm



Series: all our somedays [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: My prompt for day three: Sensory Deprivation.





	one more someday

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is such a rarepair that no one has posted anything for this? Wow. I'm surprised no one else has come up with it.

Normally when Caduceus got home from closing the shop, the apartment was lit up, full of the smell of fresh-cooked food and the sound of playing music, with Cali in the kitchen, setting the table for dinner, waiting for Caduceus to come home. But today, the apartment was dark, quiet, and empty. At first, his heart jumped to his throat. Had she been hurt on the way home from work? Had someone broken in and harmed her? Did she do something to herself? But if he was careful enough, he could just hear the sounds of crying coming from the bedroom they shared. He dropped his bag and keys on the kitchen counter and headed down the hall, turning on the lights. Cali was on the bed, still in her waitress uniform, curled up in a ball, tail laying on her side, listening to music so loud he could hear it through her headphones, weeping. Caduceus carefully sat on the bed next to her, reaching out to rub her shoulder. She took out an earbud. “I’m sorry, Caddy. I didn’t notice it was so late.”

“Dewdrop,” he said, a bit sternly. “What’s wrong?”

Her sobs returned, and she rolled over and curled up in Caduceus’s lap. “At work today. Someone called me devil spawn. Said they didn’t want to be served by me. They thought they’d catch whatever I had.”

Caduceus petted her hair. “I’m sorry, evergreen. What happened next?”

“Jester stood up for me. Kicked the guys out.” Cali was slowly calming down, hiccuping a little. “But I couldn’t keep working. Marien sent me home early. And I’ve just been crying all day.”

Caduceus’s stomach knotted with worry. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Have you eaten?”

“Not really?” Cali buried her face in Caduceus’s hoodie. “No, no, they didn’t hurt me. Not physically, no. And no, I haven’t.” She laughed through the rest of her tears, trying to breathe. “I completely forgot.”

“Well, we’ll order takeout then. Let me make you some tea. You wanna stay in bed or go into the living room?”

Cali wiped off her cheeks with her non-draconic wrist. “I should probably get out of bed. Get changed. Maybe you can pick a movie we can watch? Something happy?” She sat up, drying her wet wrist on her little waitress apron.

“Sure thing, evergreen,” said Caduceus, kissing her on the forehead.

Caduceus ordered takeout from the Xhorhasian restaurant down the street and picked it up. When he arrived home, Cali had changed into one of his t-shirts, which was so big it was falling off, and her baggy green sweatpants with the warm fleece lining. They watched funny movies and ate their food, Caduceus drinking milk to calm down the spice of his meal, Cali drinking the peppermint tea Caduceus brewed for her. After they ate, they cuddled and Cali recited all the lines from Princess Bride as they watched it. “My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!” she said, in a terrible accent that clashed with hers. Caduceus chuckled as he petted her hair. 

It was one in the morning and the two were still up. “You need sleep,” said Caduceus. “You got work tomorrow.”

Cali sighed. “I honestly don't know if I can go to sleep yet. Last time something like this happened, I had some really bad nightmares. You remember that, right? It was the lady who spat on me and threatened to call the police.”

Caduceus nodded, rubbing Cali's shoulder. He remembered that, unfortunately. It was right when they'd just moved in together. Cali had nightmares for a week. Couldn't sleep well, nearly fell asleep on the job. It was bad. “What are you gonna do?”

“I don't know. Call in sick tomorrow? I don't really know what else to do.” Cali worried over it for a moment. “I mean, Marien understands. She saw how bad I got last time. And besides, I got sick days still.” Her voice was tight and nervous. Caduceus rubbed her back.

“Breathe, dewdrop. It's alright.” His voice was low and calming, and the two took deep breaths together. Hers was shaky, nearing a sob. He waited until it stopped shuddering.

“Yeah. Okay. Okay. I'm alright. Thank you.”

“Of course, evergreen.” He kissed her again on her forehead.

She leaned up and kissed him, soft and gentle at first but growing hungrier. “Dewdrop,” said Caduceus in his low dom voice. “You feeling up for this?”

Cali thought for a moment. “I mean... yeah but…”

“But what?”

“Don't think this is weird, please.”

Caduceus raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think you could...blindfold me?”

Both eyebrows were raised now.

“Like...the reason why I kept all the lights off earlier is because this sort of stuff can be overwhelming and it helps to block stuff out. And I want to have sex with you, but I'm worried about being overwhelmed, so maybe it could work?”

Caduceus nodded. “Okay. Why don't you get to the bedroom and get undressed, then? I'll find something that'll work for a blindfold.”

Cali undressed in the bedroom while Caduceus sorted through the coat closet, grabbing two silky scarves Cali wore during that period of time between winter's end and spring's proper beginning. She was sitting on the bed, checking her phone. The scales on her skin had been a bit dulled by the day, but they still reflected the dim light of their lamp pretty well. She perked up when she saw the scarves. “I was hoping you'd pick those!” she said with a grin.

“Which one? The green one or the purple one?” Caduceus sat down on the bed.

“I'm biased towards the green one...but the purple one is longer…” She tapped her chin in thought. “Go with purple.” She smiled a bit mischievously. “Maybe you could use the leftover scarf as a lead.”

“Maybe,” Caduceus said with a smile.

“Oh! And maybe I can listen to music while we do it? Maybe that could help keep me from getting overwhelmed?”

Caduceus paused for a minute. “I don't think I'm comfortable with that, dewdrop. I'd like you to be able to hear me.”

Cali nodded, setting aside the phone. “Okay, then.” She was a little disappointed, but not complaining. Cali turned around. “I'm ready, Caddy.”

Caduceus smiled at the nickname and tied the scarf around her eyes running two fingers underneath to make sure it wasn't too tight. “That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Cali said, nodding. “Can you help me turn around? I don't want to accidentally hit you.”

With warm and careful hands, Caduceus carefully turned her towards him, laying her down on the pillows. She fidgeted. “Can you move the knot to the side? It's digging into my head.” 

Caduceus nodded and she sat up. He undid the blindfold and retied it, this time putting the knot on his left side. He checked it again, making sure it wasn't too tight. “That good.”

She laid down, snuggling into the pillows. “Much better. Thank you, Caddy.” 

“You're welcome, dewdrop.” Caduceus leaned down and kissed her before sitting up and taking off his hoodie and shirt. He rubbed her chest and stomach, feeling the smooth skin under one hand and the scales under the other. “You're so pretty, darling.” He kissed along her neck, taking his time feeling her. 

Cali's hands moved tentatively along Caduceus's sides, feeling the soft hair of his back with her fingers and claws. “Thank you,” she said softly.

Caduceus smiled and continued kissing her. “You feel so wonderful, dewdrop.” He kissed the scales of her collarbone, then shifted to her breast on her left side, laving at her nipples with his tongue. She pressed her lips together, head tilting back just a little. He continued his path, trailing down, down, down to just above Cali's clit. The scales covering her cunt had only shifted slightly, and her clit was still rigid and scaly. He kissed the little bundle of nerves softly, then carefully licked it, slowly working it up. As he massaged it with his tongue, it got softer, less rigid. The scales between her legs slowly fanned out, revealing her pretty cunt. Cali moaned softly. Caduceus slowly slipped a finger into her cunt, continuing to lick at her clit until the ridges softened completely, becoming sensitive skin, and her back arched as she made little mewling sounds. The skin of her pussy was soft, smooth, delicate, a pretty shade of pink. There weren't any lips on it, just a smooth hole.

“Caddy,” said Cali as Caduceus slipped in another finger. “Caddy, dearest, I'm gonna come.”

“Come for me, evergreen,” said Caduceus before sucking on Cali’s clit hard.

Cali cried out, back arching, toes curling, writhing as a big gush of liquid came out of her. Caduceus laughed. The sheets and his chin and neck were soaked; he always forgot how much she came.

“Sorry, darling!” said Cali, sitting up and pulling away from the wet fabric. The scales between her legs slowly closed; her clit became rigid once more.

“It’s alright, darling. We’ll have to clean the sheets anyway.” He leaned in, smiled, and kissed her. “You were very good.”

“Thank you,” said Cali. She reached down, groping blindly along his stomach and hips until she found the lump of his cock, rigid in his jeans. She rubbed it through the fabric, making him moan ever so slightly.

“Let me shift you to the other side of the bed, dearest,” Caduceus said before she got too into it.

“I can do it myself.” Cali began to shift over to the side.

“Maybe I want to pick you up like my bride.” Caduceus grinned as he went to the other side of the bed, leaned over, and grabbed her to pick her up.

“Is that an offer, Mister Caduceus?” Cali asked with a giddy smile.

“Gotta get a ring for you first.” He was a little glad she couldn’t see the seriousness of his face. Caduceus counted a one, two, three, before picking her up and hauling her to the other side of the bed. She squealed as he lifted her, and was a giggling mess when he set her down.

Cali pulled Caduceus close and gave him a fumbling kiss that was half on his chin. They laughed tried again, missing a little less this time. “This is a lot harder when I'm blindfolded,” Cali said with a giggle as her hands rubbed his cheeks and brushed his ears. “Can you get on your back?” Caduceus nodded and moved off the bed while Cali turned around. Her hand slipped into the wet patch on the other side of the bed, and she pulled it away. “Ah! Oh dear. Forgot about that.” She chuckled, carefully shifting towards the foot of the bed. “Good thing I'm not gonna be falling asleep any time soon. Gonna have to do laundry.”

Caduceus sat back down and guided her forward until they were once again kissing. This time it was slow and warm. Cali copied Caduceus's trailing down the body move, albeit more clumsily, going for the neck and bumping her lips against his jaw, trying to head towards the fly and accidentally kissing his thigh. “Wait. Hold on.” She moved his legs apart a little and slipped between them, kissing and hitting metal and his hard cock. “There we go.” She undid the button and zipper -- normally she did it with her teeth, but she would probably look stupid -- and pulled down his pants and underwear. His hard cock promptly smacked her in the face, and she broke out into a giggle fit again.

“Oh, darn it!” Caduceus sat up, touching her cheek. “I'm sorry, I should've warned you--”

“No, no, it's fine,” Cali calmed her giggles and breathed. 

Caduceus guided her hand to his cock, and she slowly began to rub from the wet tip of the head down the bumpy shaft to the knot at the base. He moaned softly.

She moved up and down, licking his cock, running her mouth along the side, still rubbing at it. Her draconic claw ran up and down it, the scales a good texture. The other hand slipped down to rub her clit, getting herself ready to take him. 

As she licked more, his moans became more frequent, louder. She smiled against his cock, sucking at the petalled head and toying with the slightly swollen knot. Caduceus grinned back at her, even though she couldn't see it. “Good girl.”

“I love it when you call me that,” said Cali. Her scales had opened again, and she was gently moaning against his cock. “Mind if I get on top of you?”

“I'd love that,” Caduceus said with a pleased groan. “Let me help you, evergreen.” With warm hands he guided her to his cock, and the two managed to get him in her. Caduceus's head rolled back as he moaned, and she cried out in pleasure. “Gods, dewdrop. I always forget how good you feel.”

Cali laughed, a shuddery, breathy one that came between moans as she slowly, slowly slid down his cock. “Th-thank you, dear heart,” she said, shaking slightly. She moved her hips up and down once she got a rhythm going. Caduceus loved her little moans and high-pitched cries.

Slowly but surely, they picked up speed. Caduceus held Cali’s hips as she leaned in and kissed him, kissed him hungrily. They pulled apart but kept their foreheads touching, staying close enough to feel each other’s panting breaths on their lips. “I’m getting close,” said Caduceus.

“You...you can come inside me.”

“You sure?”

Cali nodded. “I’m sure.”

Caduceus pulled Cali on him just as he came, knot swelling and petals unfurling inside of her. He groaned loudly. After a moment, he untied the blindfold and tossed it aside. In the aftermath of it all, with the nothing but the sounds of their breath in the air, Caduceus buzzed with worry. “What are we gonna do if you get pregnant?”

After a moment in Caduceus’s arms, tired and boneless, Cali stuttered, “I...I won’t. I can get pills for that. Things will work out.”

On the one hand, Caduceus wanted kids. He wanted kids with Cali, certainly. He knew she’d be a wonderful mom. But they couldn’t afford kids, and he didn’t want to have to get a shotgun wedding.

“When the morning comes, I’ll go to the drugstore, get something for this, alright. You better remind me ‘cause I know I’ll forget.” Cali rubbed his chest. 

Caduceus let the knot of worry release. “Okay. I’ll remind you.”

They sat there, knotted together, for quite some time. After Caduceus’s knot lessened, the two got up, put on their pajamas. Caduceus took a shower and Cali started changing the sheets. After Caduceus slipped out of the shower, she came back to Cali, sitting on the bed, checking her phone. She looked up at him, leaned over and kissed him, then turned off the lights. “I set an alarm. We’re not gonna get a lot of sleep, unfortunately.”

“Good thing my sister’s opening tomorrow,” Caduceus said, cuddling up with her.

“Yeah,” Cali said as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
